


Cause and Effect

by Green3lf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Between Episodes, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Hurt Fox Mulder, Insecure Mulder, Post-Episode: s07e06 The Goldberg Variation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf
Summary: A ‘between the cases’ story set in Chicago after ‘The Goldberg Variation’. Scully wants to help Mulder turn his luck around, but she’s the one who gets lucky.Rated E for fluffy smut and good times
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Cause and Effect

As she entered the small, dark hotel room, Scully flicked on the lights and placed her overnight-bag neatly onto the double bed, glancing to her left as she did so. As anticipated, the connecting door between their hotel rooms stood slightly ajar. For some years now, this gesture had been used by both Mulder and Scully as an invitation: to company, to comfort, and, much more recently, to intimacy. Scully smiled when she saw it but, hearing no sound coming from her partner’s room, she decided to shower before accepting Mulder’s offer. It had been an early flight from D.C to Chicago and a very long day.

She took her time, even washing her hair and drying it into soft waves, fragrant and inviting. The hot water had loosened her muscles, leaving her body feeling soothed and relaxed. She pulled on a pale silk and lace camisole set, enjoying the sensuous feel of the cool, delicate fabric against her shower-warmed skin. Finally, she rubbed a lightly-scented lotion into her hands, arms and legs before moving towards the door to her lover’s room.

Lover…a wave of happiness washed over her as she quietly nudged the door open and paused to take in the view. On the bed lay her sleeping partner, his bandaged arm uppermost as he lay stretched out on his side, facing the middle of the fairly small, double bed. He had discarded his ruined suit on a chair in the corner and changed into a soft, grey tee and black boxer briefs. The blue button-down shirt he had worn that day was draped over the only lamp in the room, bathing the space with a muted light: never had a government-issued motel room looked so appealing.

‘So lucky,’ thought Scully as she took in the scene. ‘So damn lucky!’

Mulder’s breathing was deep and even as Scully walked around to ease herself onto his bed. He had carefully turned down the sheets on her side, either in anticipation or hope. She moved in close but propped herself up on one elbow, high on the pillows. As she took in his dark lashes, strong jaw-unmarked by stubble (it seemed he’d shaved and showered while waiting for her), and that luscious bottom lip, she reached out to run one slender finger along the ridges and curves of his ear. She registered the scent of his spicy soap and the familiar smell was both comforting and arousing. When he continued to sleep in spite of her teasing touches, she upped her game to lightly drag her nails through his short, dark hair. Scully smiled fondly as she recalled their day. 

It wasn’t often that a case was most defined in her memory by flirty smiles, heated glances and barely there (but definitely not-safe-for-work touches), yet that was what came to mind now: their stolen-kiss hello as they rode the freight lift down into the hotel laundry; the moment where they left the stairwell of Henry's apartment block and Mulder's familiar hand slid from its usual spot at the small of her back down to the swell of her ass; eye-contact that left her blushing and Mulder hard. Definitely a better-than-average day.

Which is not to say that she wasn’t also happy that their case had unexpectedly turned out so well. Miraculously, Richie was tonight on the road to recovery and his mom and Henry had been relieved with his post-operative progress. Scully had stayed at the hospital just long enough to hand over to the local police department, who would ensure that the few, tattered remnants of the Cutrona gang could pose no future threat to Richie or his loved ones.

Somewhat earlier, she had managed to convince Mulder to go on to the hotel ahead of her to rid himself of his wrinkled clothes and take a long, hot shower. He had, of course, refused to admit to feeling any pain from either his unexpected fall or the bullet graze to his upper arm, but Scully had seen his movements becoming increasingly stiff as the afternoon turned into evening and, in the end, he had agreed to her suggestion.

Scully chuckled again as she remembered his handsome, bemused face looking up at her through the gap in the rotted floorboards of the ruined kitchen. Her luck today had been better than his, but she was willing to change that for him - if only he would wake the hell up!

Fortunately, her soft laugh did the trick, finally rousing Mulder from his much-needed nap. He woke with Scully’s fingers in his hair and her chest tantalizingly close to his mouth. Instinctively, he moved to lightly nuzzle her through the thin fabric of her camisole. He had kissed her right breast twice more before his brain finally caught up with his body and he froze. This was all very new, and he was still a little hesitant, usually letting Scully dictate the pace of their intimacy. Luckily, Scully noticed his sudden uncertainty and rushed to reassure him, her hand still caressing his soft hair.

‘Hey.’ She smiled down at him as her greeting drew his gaze up to her face. ‘That felt good. Don’t stop on my account!’

Mulder relaxed back down onto the mattress and ran one strong hand lightly over the slippery fabric of Scully’s top. ‘This is pretty. Take it off.’

Scully giggled and dropped a kiss to the crown of his head. ‘Happily. But how are you feeling? Sore?’

‘My arm stings and my ass is broken. Want to examine me?’ he asked, with raised eyebrows and the cheeky smile that she adored, no matter how much he teased her with it.

‘Well, I would, but I can’t reach you from here and I’d hate to interrupt what you’re doing by moving, so…no?’ She sat up briefly and drew the camisole over her head, letting it whisper down to the floor. She resumed her original position on the bed.

Mulder, who had watched her movement with unconcealed pleasure, made eye-contact with her and smiled.

‘How did I get so lucky with you?’ he echoed her earlier thought.

Scully sucked her lower lip into her mouth, knowing the effect it would have on him, and then smiled back, holding his hungry gaze. She moved her hand to her right breast and lightly scraped her nails over the soft flesh, causing the rosy skin around her nipple to tighten. Mulder’s eyes darkened and he shifted position slightly so as to suck the peaked bud into his hot, wet mouth. His eyes closed and his left hand moved to rest heavily on Scully’s hip: he reflexively began to knead into the curve of her backside. Her hand went back to stroke through his soft hair; an action that no longer required her to pretend that she was performing a necessary medical check. She watched Mulder’s face as he blissfully licked and suckled at her breast. It was an intensely intimate moment for these two private people: far beyond simple lust or physical connection.

Scully let herself sink into the pleasure being created by Mulder’s busy lips and tongue. She delighted in the contented little sounds he made in the back of his throat as he lost himself in the moment, clearly enjoying himself at least as much as she was. Eventually, Mulder had to pause for breath and Scully took the opportunity to roll from her side and slide down to lie with her head on the pillow, causing Mulder’s hand to shift from her hip and land low on her belly. She shivered under his touch and Mulder felt her firm muscles ripple, pulling his attention back to the woman waiting beside him. He raised his lips up to meet hers in a slow, desirous kiss. Scully sighed into his mouth, her body responding most favourably to his ministrations.

As the kiss ended, Mulder spoke, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment. ‘Sorry.’

‘Sorry! What for?’

‘I, uh, got a bit carried away there. You feel so good and I just got lost in the moment. I didn’t even ask you if you wanted…’ Scully’s heart ached at his inability to believe that she could desire him every bit as much as he wanted her, so she interrupted his apology by placing a gentle finger to his lips.

‘Mulder, this is your room. I crawled into your bed, dressed in my underwear. I woke you up. You read the room perfectly.’ She cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked her thumb over his lip. This man knew her better than anyone, but still couldn’t quite get that she was all his. She was determined to help him believe. ‘I promise you, I’ll let you know if you ever misread my intentions, but I trust you… I’ve never trusted anyone more.’ She closed her eyes for just a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice was low. ‘And, watching you just now, feeling your mouth on me…that was sexy as hell!’

It was Mulder’s turn to shiver, both at her words and because, as she finished speaking, she cupped her left breast with one small hand, and offered it to him. He dropped his head down, first pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder before then running his tongue over her warm flesh, feeling her skin pucker and her pulse quicken.

The mood in the room subtly shifted. This time Scully felt heat immediately begin to build low in her belly, somewhere under Mulder’s big, warm hand. His tongue continued to trace wet patterns on her breast, but now he used his teeth to tug at her hardened nipple. She hissed at the sensation and placed her hand over Mulder’s on her stomach. She ran her fingers sensuously up and down Mulder’s forearm, thankful that these days she got to touch and not just look at his well-sculpted form.

Scully was also quite adept at reading the room. Although Mulder’s arousal was evident, tenting the fabric of his briefs and rubbing against her hip as he twitched and pulsed, he had yet to shift position. Evidently, he was too sore to lie on his back or take his weight with his left arm. His beautiful mouth had started a series of reactions in parts of Scully’s body that were now demanding more attention: attention that it seemed Mulder was not in a state to provide tonight.

Ever resourceful, Scully quickly decided on her own course of action. She lifted her hand away from Mulder’s and curled her small body, lifting her legs and hips to dispense with lace and silk. Mulder acknowledged this chain of events with a moan that reverberated in her breast and caused a quick, involuntary pulse of his hips against her. In turn, that movement made him groan as his back tensed and caught. He broke his connection with Scully’s hot skin.

‘It’s okay, Mulder’ she sighed. ‘I can tell you’re too sore to move. I can…’

‘Come here, Scully!’ Mulder instructed and he slid his right arm under her slender frame to pull her back, flush against his soft t-shirt. ‘I’ve got you.’ His voice was full of amusement. He had heard the disappointment in her tone. He loved this loose, sensual version of his partner, just as he adored every other aspect of her being. He welcomed each opportunity to show her just how happy he was to be her best friend and her most attentive lover.

So Mulder’s lips latched onto the sweet-spot on Scully’s neck, making her purr with pleasure, while his right hand moved to tease her already sensitive nipples. She pushed herself firmly into his hands to increase the pressure of his touch. He took the hint and squeezed and pinched more firmly at her full, perfect breasts. Then, his left hand moved to her mouth. He ran two long fingers back and forth over her full, soft lips, seeking entrance. Scully was delighted to accommodate him, anticipating what he was planning next for her. He rubbed her bottom teeth and then along the inside of her lower lip. Growing restive, she sucked his fingers into her mouth, coating them with wetness, circling with her tongue and making his cock impossibly hard. She could feel him slowly rubbing his considerable length against her backside, trying to relieve some of his need without hurting his tender back so much that he had to stop. She began to press her thighs tightly together as her need for release grew.

Mulder’s right hand continued to rub and squeeze at Scully’s breasts while he withdrew his fingers from her mouth and reached down to play in the wet heat between her legs. Her own hand had beaten him there, so he batted her gently away.

‘So impatient’ he whispered. His deep voice at her ear and his wet fingers on her clit caused Scully’s hips to buck back into him. She raised her own, now glistening fingers behind her and offered Mulder a taste. He growled again and took her fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. Now it was her turn to moan: a classic case of cause and effect.

Mulder’s long, skilled fingers began to stroke, circle and dip in and out of Scully’s lust-slicked flesh. She had never truly appreciated the benefits of their size difference until she had Mulder in her bed. He could reach the most intimate parts of her, regardless of their position, and they’d tried quite a few since their first time.

‘You feel so good’ he murmured. Fuck! She loved his throaty voice at her ear.

Scully herself was all out of words. Her senses were thoroughly, most delightfully, overwhelmed. Mulder was everywhere! She could feel him hot and hard behind her. His right hand continued to paint playful and rhythmic patterns on the soft skin of her breasts. Suddenly – finally – two of his fingers pushed deep up inside her. She began to rock against his hand, lost in sensation and craving his touch. His thumb applied just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Long, supple fingers pressed and slid and pressed again. In. Out. In. Out. Action and reaction. His words in her ear kept time with the movement ‘You’re beautiful, so beautiful. Fuck! So damn beautiful.’

Mulder could feel Scully’s body tensing around his hand; he could hear her ragged breathing; feel the moans she caught at the back of her throat and hear the ones that escaped. His right hand abandoned her breasts to trail purposefully down her belly, making her shudder again and again as the tensed muscles contracted under his feathery touch. When this hand reached her core, he spread her open gently and replaced his thumb with two strong fingers to press against her clit, giving her something firm to rock against as she leaned into her orgasm. The clever fingers of his left hand moved faster and deeper inside her, curling and sliding, dragging and pressing until she came undone around him, with sighs and the softest of curses chanted under her breath, like a prayer.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck… oh! Fuck, yes!’

Mulder had always been a quick learner. Experience had already taught him to leave his fingers inside her but to let Scully replace his hand on her clit with her own. So, he used one arm to hold her firmly in place against him while she sucked in air and rode the tail of her orgasm around his fingers. When she finally moved her own hand up to play idly at her breast, he carefully slid his fingers from within her and licked them clean. Scully smiled when she heard the sound and finally opened her eyes.

‘Hi.’ She reached back and planted one hand suggestively on his sculpted hip bone, fingers trailing lower.

‘Hi’ He kissed her neck sweetly, then sucked it with a gentle pressure that forced a final, languid thrust from her hips.

‘That was amazing! I feel so good.’

Mulder smiled shyly, nipped at her creamy shoulder and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Scully reached her hand further back and fondled his ass, running a firm hand over the muscles there, careful not to squeeze too hard and hurt his bruised flesh.

‘Not broken’ she declared eventually, before rolling her hips forward and starting to reach back for Mulder’s thick cock.

He caught her wrist and raised it to his lips, kissing her palm.

‘Mulder? Let me, I won’t hurt your back. I’ll be careful’.

Mulder huffed out a soft laugh. ‘No need, beautiful. I came as you did. I really like making you feel good. We’re, uh, both going to need another shower.’

‘Well, you can make me “feel good” as often as you like, my friend’ she responded, pulling their linked hands to her own mouth and bestowing a gentle kiss to his palm. Cause. Effect.

‘Friend?’ he asked.

‘Lover?’ she amended.

‘Love’ he whispered.

‘Love’ she agreed.

They would eventually sleep tucked-up together in her bed for the night. Right after that shower…


End file.
